fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirito (SAO:TTRPG)
Note Some information was taken from the canon profile on Vs Battle Wiki. Credit where credit is due. Summary Kirigaya Kazuto was one of the lucky thousand players chosen to test the beta version of Sword Art Online. Taking up the username, "Kirito", he soon found himself fighting for his life as the game went live when he and thousands of other players were prevented from logging out. His exploits made him legendary as the infamous "Black Swordsman", a solo "Beater" who may be the one best suited for clearing the game. Appearance and Personality Kirito wears extremely similar clothing to what he does in canon, which mostly consists of black, and a signature black longcoat. He has relatively unkempt hair and slightly feminine in looks. Other than that, he looks like an average Japanese 14-year old. This Kirito has both many similarities and many differences to his canon counterpart. As for similarities, he's essentially an extreme nerd who can be pretty socially awkward at times, and this social ineptness makes him pretty blunt when it comes to words. Unlike his canon counterpart, and more like his Abridged counterpart however, is that it could also make him come off as witty or even comedic at times (Mostly making fun of others and cracking jokes about others). However, at heart, behind all the joking banter and blunt nature, Kirito is sweet, loyal, hard working, determined, and in the end, he just wants people he can interact with and be friends with (Whiiich can also make him come off as a slight tsundere). Personal Stats Date of Birth: October 7, 2008 Birthplace: Japan Weight: 130 lbs Height: 5'6 ft Laterality: Right-Handed Likes: Gaming, computers, anime/manga/otaku culture in general, some western movies, nerd stuff in general, fishing (only when he's bored), biking, orange wolves, Teriyaki chicken burgers, the color black, naps Dislikes: Spring onions Hobbies: Grinding levels, napping, fishing, finding rare items Values: WIP Status: Alive and active Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Alignment: Neutral Good MBTI: INTP Color Identity: Black Music: * WIP Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, 7-A with Final Burst Name: '''Kirigaya Kazuto, Kirito, "The Black Swordsman", Beater, Narusaka Kazuto (Birth name) '''Origin: Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Gender: '''Male '''Age: 14 Classification: Human, Player Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2, what are normally lethal wounds do not expend extra HP from players or NPCs, allowing them to take a multitude of lethal wounds before worrying about dying) Skilled Swordsman (One-handed and dual wielding), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant (via the Martial Arts passive), Statistics Amplification (Sword Skills in the SAO Tabletop RPG allow power boosts to the user), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun enemies with multiple Sword Skills), Enhanced Senses (via Distinguish and Hypersense), Regeneration (Mid-low in-combat (Can recover from extreme damage done to his body), High-low over time (Same as canon)), Standard Resistance to Status Effects Attack Potency: At least City level+ (Having an overwhelming 500 weapon skill in comparison to Zeke's 224 Strength, he should be far above the demon he killed that did this), At least Mountain level+ with Final Burst (Final Burst is the combined power of 12 attacks at once, it should at least be equivalent to 746.5885578257652 Megatons. Was also able to shake the entirety of floor 10 using final burst) Speed: Hypersonic+ travel speed (Comparable to Kai, who was able to do this), At least High Hypersonic+ combat speed (Much faster then Gergy, who did this. Even Zeke finds it difficult to dodge Kirito's attacks), higher attack speed with Senda (Senda is faster than his normal Skills) and dual wielding (Not even those with his level of combat and reaction speed were even able to see his second sword be unsheathed and used in multiple swings before he put it back into his inventory. It's also stated that when using Starburst Stream, Kirito's swings become twice as fast as his regular speed when dual wielding) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Is able to carry and smash giant boulders) Striking Strength: At least City level+ Durability: City level+ (Has a comparable Durability rating to Zeke) Stamina: Superhuman (Can run more than 10 km without being tired at all) Range: Extended melee range with a sword, higher with certain Sword Skills (Sonic Leap allows for a quick gap closer) Standard Equipment: Sword of Eventide+10, Refined Elf Sword, Reinforced Steel Armor Piece+16, Coat of Midnight+10, Leather Boots of Jumping, Black Gloves, Rings of Agility, Black Agility Earrings Intelligence: Kirito has high combat intelligence and is very adaptable, and is most notable for his development of multiple Outside System Skills. He's a masterful swordsman specializing in both single and dual wielding. Additionally, he is very knowledgeable with computers and mathematics (e.g. he randomly computes the volume of the food he eats) but is otherwise, academically average. Weaknesses: Is prone to becoming emotional in battles. Standard Equipment *'Sword of Eventide+20': +41 Base DMG. *'Refined Elf Sword+20': +34 Base DMG. *'Reinforced Steel Armor Piece+16': +20 Durability. *'Coat of Midnight+20': Last hit drop from Illfang. +21 Durability. +30 Agility. *'Leather Boots of Jumping': +3 modifier when jumping from high distances, and -6 fall damage. *'Black Gloves': Is able to hide whether the user is wearing any rings or not. *'10 Rings of Agility': +1 Agility each. *'Black Agility Earrings': +1 Agility. Notable Attacks/Techniques Note: Rounds are game mechanics, in the sense that it doesn't apply to the abilites themselves (Elaboration on that here), but timers do still apply to sword skill cooldowns. While the exact time frames for what a "round" actually is in terms of gameplay is rather inconsistent, the official number is 2 minutes long. *'Perfected Master of Wears': Can use both armor and clothing together without any downsides. *'Regeneration': Heals (Max Health)/23 every round. *'Quick Change': Can change to any weapon, armor, or clothing you want without having to waste a turn doing it in combat. Can only change once per turn. Does not work for items such as potions, consumable items, teleport crystals, cooldown negation crystals, and items similar to them. *'Skill Switch': Can equip and unequip any Skill you want without having to waste a turn doing it in combat. You can only use this passive 3 times per battle. *'Martial Arts Master': Increases damage with unarmed fighting (includes combo skills that uses unarmed fighting, though only the unarmed parts) by x1.5 rounded up. *'Horizontal': 1 hit. Slashes horizontally. 2 round cooldown. *'Vertical': 1 hit. Slashes vertically. 2 round cooldown. *'Sonic Leap': 1 hit. Dashes and thrusts forward. Covers +1 turn range. 3 round cooldown. *'Horizontal Square': 4 hit. A sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. 5 round cooldown. *'Sharp Nail': 3 hit. A Sword Skill that consists of an upward right to left diagonal slash, followed by a left to right horizontal slash, ending with a downward right to left diagonal slash. 4 round cooldown. *'Vertical Arc': 2 hit. Slashes twice to create a V shape in the air. 3 round cooldown. *'Meteor Fall': 1-handed weapons and unarmed only. 2 hit. A Sword Skill that combines a punch with the user's right fist and a slash with a sword. The sword is thrown into the air before the first hit of the skill. The punch stuns the enemy for the entire round, and uses the Strength stat instead of the Weapon Skill stat. 4 round cooldown. *'Senda': Unarmed only. 1 hit. Quickly jabs the enemy at blinding speeds. -1 Agility modifier if the enemy attempts to dodge or counter. The skill also has a 20% (16 or above) chance to disarm the opponent. 4 round cooldown. *'Sneak': Outside System Skill. Allows the user to use the Hiding Skill (When you’re attempting to hide or sneak, you’ll gain an added +1 modifier for it. Also, if you’re tailing someone from 3 turn ranges away, they cannot roll Perception to see if they spot you. However, you can only hear what they’re saying at 2 turn ranges or below) without having to waste a Skill point purchasing it. In exchange however, the user cannot upgrade this Skill at all. *'Distinguish': Outside System Skill. Increases the chance of hearing something by +4. *'Hypersense': Outside System Skill. Increases the chance of seeing something by +4. *'Skill Connect': Outside System Skill. Dual Blades only. 2 or more hits. Allows the user to use any two different Sword Skills, one in each hand, against the enemy. *'Arms Blast': Outside System Skill. Allows the user to use Strength vs Strength to break, deflect, and/or negate incoming melee attacks. *'Quick Action': Outside System Skill. Because of his high reaction speed, Kirito has a +(Agility modifier)/4 modifier in all of his Defensive Actions. *'Counter-Play': Outside System Skill. Can use Weapon Skill+Magical Skill (w/ a Sword Skill) instead of Agility to counter. The penalty for countering will still remain however. *'Deadly Sins': 7 hit. A seven hit skill that consists of various slashes, several full circle spins and a backwards somersault. Can use STR vs STR mod first to see whether the user breaks the enemy’s weapon or not when doing the Skill. 9 round cooldown. *'Final Burst': 1 hit. Attacks the enemy with one powerful thrust, dealing damage that’s worth 12 hits in one. 13 round cooldown. *'Dual Blades': This Skill can only be seen in the directory when you reach 500 Weapon Skill/Strength (w/ Might passive) naturally. Increases damage when using dual wielding by x1.6 rounded up. Also allows access to dual wielding Sword Skills. **'Cross Block': Dual Blades only. 1 hit. Swings the two swords together into a cross. +(Base Block) Base Block if you decide to block as long as you have this skill equipped. 4 round cooldown. **'Double Circular': Dual Blades only. 2 hit. Dashes towards the enemy and swipes the left and right swords consecutively while the user spins. +1 turn range gap close. Each hit does +(Base DMG) damage. 5 round cooldown. **'End Revolver': Dual Blades only. 2 hit. A full-circle spin slash with the right sword followed by a sideways slash with the left sword. Can hit multiple targets around the user in +6 turn range. 5 round cooldown. **'Countless Spike': Dual Blades only. 4 hit. A set of four downward strikes using both swords. If you decide to hit multiple targets with it, it’ll do an extra +(Agility) True Damage to them each hit. 7 round cooldown. **'Depth Impact': Dual Blades only. 5 hit. Makes three crossing slashes to the front, followed by a thrust with the right sword then another with the left sword. The final hit causes the enemy’s Durability go down by (User’s Durability)/2 for the rest of the battle. Can be stacked. 7 round cooldown. **'Locus Hexedra': Dual Blades only. 7 hit. Traces a hexagon with slashes from both swords causing a blast. The last hit will stun the enemy for the rest of the round and an extra d3 rounds. 9 round cooldown. **'Starburst Stream': Dual Blades only. 16 hit. A high-level Sword Skill for Dual Blades consisting of numerous cross-slashes and spinning strikes. After the skill is done, the user gains an +d20 Agility modifier for the rest of the battle. Can be stacked. 18 round cooldown. **'The Eclipse': Dual Blades only. 27 hit. The final Sword Skill learned for Dual Blades. The Eclipse unleashes a relentless barrage of highly devastating slashes with both swords. During this time, the user’s Weapon Skill/Strength increases by a +d20 modifier. 33 round cooldown. Other Notable Victories: ''' Josh (Fish Spider Industries Apocalypse) Josh's profile (Note: Speed Equalized, 7-B versions used) '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Swordsman Category:Dual Wielders Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:INTP Characters Category:Sword Art Online Characters Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Category:Immortals